Books That Don't Tell
by Ressey101
Summary: The story leaves off from the novel Read or Dream Vol.4 where Michelle and Maggie made Anita and Hisami kiss each other to inspire ideas for Hisami's new book. What thoughts and emotions maybe running in these girls heads after that delightful incident?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I do not own these characters, they belong to the original author and this story is a complete work of fiction. Also if you do not like reading girl/girl or f/f pairings I suggest you read something else please! ^_^ comments and positive critiques are welcome.

*The story takes place right after Anita and Hisami do that fake kissing scene in the manga Read or Dream Vol.4 *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

________

______

____

__

-

-Hisami Hishishii was waiting outside of the changing stall as Anita walked out dressed in her normal clothing-

''Hehe.. I have to at least say that you kinda looked cute in that boys uniform Anita.'' said Hisami as she looked at a light blushing Anita. ''Oh well.. Michelle made me wear the stupid thing

to get into ''character'' but I thought all of it was just plain non-sense.'' Anita let a light sigh of mental exhaustion thinking back to what happened earlier. ''All of it?'' Hisami curiously

questioned Anita. ''Well uh.. not all of it, I mean... it did help you in giving you new ideas to finish up your novel right?'' ''Yes it did! the thoughts are just coming to me waiting to be typed

out on my laptop.'' smiled Hisa. Anita stared at Hisami for a brief second thinking... _I wonder what would of happened if we actually completed that kiss. _Hisa looked at Anita and thought the

same thing for a moment. ''Umm well I think I should be going back to my room now to continue.'' she said anxiously. ''Huh?'' said Anita in a daze. ''Oh yeah right, see you at school then.''

Anita and Hisa smiled at each other before walking off in different directions.

------------------------

''I hope she didn't catch me dazing.'' Anita thought, as she was walking back to her sisters room. Anita was greeted by her sisters Michelle and Maggie as she went to go wash up before

going to bed. Anita was laying on her belly as she rested her chin on her pillow still thinking about that incomplete kiss. She could still feel Hisa's warm breath that caressed her own lips

just centimeters away. Anita unconsciously licked her lips and let out a mournful sigh as she started to fall asleep. On the other hand Hisa was busy typing away at her current novel letting

those ideas spill out across the screen on her laptop. She paused and thought about how to develop the ending of her novel, but she was obviously thinking about other things as her

eyes shifted over to the picture of her and Anita. ''Hmm.. endings can't always be happily ever after now can they?'' she contemplated this idea and started typing away again.

------------------------

At school Anita tried to listen hard to what the teacher was saying but her mind drifted towards the window and the other students outside playing soccer. Man how I wish I was outside

playing soccer with those guys right now. Hisami spied on Anita out the corner of her eye and saw she was not paying attention and just then the English teacher happened to catch her.

''Ah! miss Anita would you be so kind as to translate the sentence I was talking about since you find being outside is more interesting than this class!'' said the English teacher. ''I uhh...''

Anita flipped through the textbook in front of her and was utterly confused as what to do. ''Umm... I was not paying attention ... I'm sorry...'' ''Anita this is the fifth time this week get your

head out of clouds and pay attention! please go to the principals office.'' Anita hung her head down low as she walked out the classroom... "Ahahaha! what were you thinking about Anita

a boyfriend perhaps?" a student piped up. "Oh no, I bet she was thinking about what book to read next. Yeah her sisters are complete book freaks...." this really ticked Anita off. ''SHUT UP!

you know nothing about them I HATE BOOKS! and there is not a chance in hell I would be going out with anyone right now!'' she argued ''oooo she's mad'' a student whispered. ''Anita go

to the principals office now!'' yelled the teacher. Anita stormed out of the classroom in a very bitter mood. Hisa saw the whole thing take place and was now worried for her friend Anita.

Anita sat in a waiting chair outside the principals office and was muttering incoherent words. "Stupid school.. stupid teachers... stupid students! why did I even have to get transfered

here.'' she said in annoyance. ''I guess I'll have to endure this after Hisa finishes that novel... I just wish she'd hurry up already.'' Anita King! called the voice from behind the door as Anita

stood up and walked into the principals office.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I do not own these characters, they belong to the original author and this story is a complete work of fiction. Also if you do not like reading girl/girl or f/f pairings I suggest you read something else please! ^_^ comments and positive critiques are welcome.

I know these are short chapters but I'd like this type of style.. lets just see if it works for others : )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2  
**

________

______

____

__

-

''Hmm.. Anita'' the principal took his time to think his words out before he spoke. ''You been sent here because your mind has the talent of wondering; am I correct?'' Anita struggled with

the words before she said them, ''Yes sir'' ''I know it has been hard for you since you transfered over to this school, but you must get your act straightened out if you truly wish to function

with in a school environment in the future.'' Blah blah blah ... was all Anita could hear as the principal continued to talk away. "Blah Blah Blah it will be your responsibility to re-order all the

books in the school library as of today Ms. Anita." Huh!? Anita lifted her head as she heard the response. "But...but it'll take me forever to sort all those books out!'' ''Good! it will give you

lots of time for you to focus your mind to the task at hand. '' BUT! ''No BUTS, Anita now go'' Anita walked out of the office frustrated as ever as she was muttering to herself again. ''Why do

I have to sort out stupid books in a stupid school library! I HATE BOOKS! hate.. hate..'' just then Hisa walked by Anita wondering where she was going. ''Where are you going Anita?'' Hisa

asked curiously.

------------------------------

''I have to go sort out books at the school library cause the principal told me too.'' Anita complained. ''Oh my that will take forever!'' "Umm.. do you mind if I come along and help?" Hisa

asked. ''Well you don't have to Hisa, but shouldn't you be finishing your book?'' said Anita. ''Don't worry I'll complete it, but right now I want to help out a friend.'' Hisa smiled warmly at

Anita. ''Thank you Hisa!'' Anita smiled back. As they made their way around the corner of the hallway Hisa and Anita entered the school' s main library. ''Excuse me miss?" Anita spoke as

she was trying to get the attention of the lady librarian. The black haired librarian, with a peculiar set of square shaped glass, was currently reading a book by Edgar Allen Poe, oblivious to

the world and its surroundings. ''Excuse me miss?'' Anita tried again and there still wasn't an answer. "MISS!?!" Anita yelled quite loudly and not only shocked Hisa but shocked the librarian

as well. "Ack! gomen.. gomen.. my apologizes I was so submersed in this book I didn't quite hear you. Are you here by yourself?'' the librarian questioned looking at Hisa. ''Ehh? no I'm here

with my friend Anita to help her sort out books.'' Anita? The librarian looked left and right and didn't see anyone then she leaned over the counter and spotted Anita. "Oh! this must be

Anita then!" the librarian gave a light smile and giggled. Anita gave the librarian an annoyed look feeling self conscious about her height. ''Well I'll show you where you two can start

sorting.'' The librarian walked down the path of row after row after row books until finally they stop at the row of Science Fiction books. Huge stacks of books were visible along the rows.

''Whoa there must be hundreds of them here!'' as Anita was dumbfounded. Well I don't have that many helpers around here so the job kinda snowballs on me plus I just love to read and

it doesn't really help with the organization.'' The librarian giggled shyly with a light blush. "Well lets get started then Anita" Hisa said enthusiastically. "Ok..." said Anita in a less enthusiastic

manner. "Well I'll leave you two, if you need any questions I'll be at the front desk."

------------------------------

Hisa grabbed the first book that was out of alphabetical order on one of the shelves and accidentally touched Anita's hand, that was also reaching for the same book. Anita looked at what

was touching her hand and immediately pulled away blushing. "Sorry.." she said shyly. "Oh no I should be sorry." Hisa explained also blushing. "Ok we're both sorry then.'' said Anita and

then both girls suddenly broke out into nervous laughter and the situation was soon forgotten. Three hours passed after half of the Science Fiction section row was sorted. "Wow time flies

when your actually working." said Anita. "Yup, when I write my novels on the weekends, I write from sun up to sun down without even noticing it." said Hisa. "I so could not do that on a

weekend, I guess I just enjoy my free time too much. But I wouldn't mind spending time like this with you on a weekend just sorting books." Anita said truthfully. "Really? thats so nice of

you to say Anita." Hisa smiled warmly at Anita as a light blush came across her face. "Its nothing really." said Anita as she scratched the back of her head. "You, coming to Japan has

probably been one of the best experiences in my life so far." said Hisa. "Oh why is that?" Anita asked curiously. "Because I got to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: I do not own these characters, they belong to the original author and this story is a complete work of fiction. Also if you do not like reading girl/girl or f/f pairings I suggest you read something else please! ^_^ comments and positive critiques are welcome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3  
**

________

______

____

__

-

As Hisa said those words, Anita stared at Hisa, searching through her eyes for the emotion that both of them were feeling that very second. Hisa made the first move, as she started to

\leaned towards Anita's face. Anita started to become confused as to what Hisa was doing and suddenly walked back into a stack of books behind her. She instantly fell backwards on to

the pile of books as Hisa tried at the last minute to catch her. Failing in her attempt she fell on Anita, as both the girls where now in an awkward situation. _Oh no Hisa is on top of me .. this_

_ is really awkward but her lips are so close... _Anita stared and Hisa's cute pink lips in a daze. Hisa's cheeks now had a light crimson blush as she stared at Anita. _ Oh my I've never been this _

_close to Anita before and my heart is beating so fast I must... _before Hisa could finish her thought she kissed Anita on the lips gently as her mind raced with feelings of love and affection.

Anita was stunned as Hisa kissed her and suddenly felt a warming sensation putting her body in a relaxed state. Anita closed her eyes and savored the feeling of Hisa's lips against hers

as she kissed Hisa back with full effort. The girls finally broke away to breathe air as they both were panting heavily. _Was that my first kiss? _the thought both occurred in one another's

head. "Hisami..." Anita whispered her name softly.

------------------------

Hisa suddenly started to brake down into a fit of tears as the moment seemed to overwhelm her. "I'm sorry Anita, I... I didn't know what I was doing and I was so caught up in the

moment." Hisa's tears now started to soak Anita's uniform. "I.. I'm in love with you Anita." She tried to stop her sobs as she pushed her face into Anita's chest. Anita stroked the back of

Hisa's head to comfort her. "I love you too Hisa." Anita said with a light tone. Hisa suddenly stopped crying and looked up at Anita with pleading eyes and saw she was speaking the truth.

These words eased the emotions Hisa was experiencing and stopped her crying. "I was just so scared to tell you how I felt, but I feel better now that you feel the same way." said Hisa, as

she gave Anita a little smile. "Did you think I'd get upset and hate you forever from your confession?" Anita asked. Hisa nodded sheepishly in response. "No, I'm not that kind of person."

Anita said, as she gave Hisa a light kiss on her cheek as she dried her eyes. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you from that event that happened earlier." said Hisa. "It was hard to get

my mind off of you as well." said Anita. Suddenly a naughty thought entered Hisa's mind as she kissed Anita on the lips. Slowly, Hisa pushed her tongue in Anita's mouth and started

caressing her tongue gently. Anita gave a little moan in protest that was barely auditable, in reaction to Hisa's kiss. But she returned the favor and started caressing Hisa's soft tongue

which also made a pleasurable moan escape her lips.

----------------------

Things started to get really heated when the two were locked up with lips against lips and tongue against tongue for several seconds. Saliva started to slide from Anita's mouth down her

cheek slightly as the two were deeply involved in their wet kiss. With a closer look, the connection between the twos mouths was made quite clear when they separated leaving a strand

of saliva behind. Hisa proceeded to kiss down Anita's chin to the soft skin around her collarbone sending chills through her body. She let her hands wonder around Anita's petite form until

her right hand ended up stroking the inside of Anita's right thigh. Which then moved over to Anita's white panties and began rubbing the fabric over her dampening mound. "Oooh Hisa.."

'was Anita's response to her lover's ministrations. "You feel wet down there." whispered Hisa as she kept stroking. Anita blushed as she felt her most intimate part being touched. "Umm ..

is it such a good idea to be doing this in a library ?" said Anita. "The books don't talk and I'm sure if we keep our voices low the librarian won't even notice." said Hisa. but.. uhh... Anita was

still worried about the current situation. Anita's panties were quickly pulled off exposing her pink wet lips to the air making her shiver once more. Hisa moved Anita's pleated uniform skirt up

and then lowered her head down to Anita's thin pink haired mound and licked the sensitive little button that was her clitoris. Anita moaned as she felt this instant pleasure grab a hold of

her out of no where. She looked down between her legs to see what Hisa was doing. Hisa's tongue licked the swollen pink lips that begged for attention, up and down, making Anita's wet

slit become slicker. "H-Hisa.." Anita uttered her name again as she was becoming lost in the sensations.

------------------------

Hisa suddenly lifted her head up and stared at Anita. When the sensations stopped, Anita opened her eyes and saw Hisa staring at her. " Why did you stop?" she asked. "Because I want

to feel it too." Hisa said in response. With those words, Hisa pulled down her pleated skirt along with the panties fully exposing her lower half to Anita. Staring at someone else's private

was a first for Anita but it didn't really bother her since it was Hisa's. She saw just how wet Hisa was for her by looking at the clear fluid that leaked from her lips. A thin patch of tiny dark

blue hairs could be seen on Hisa's mound that gave away cute under tones. Hisa then pulled off Anita's skirt as both the girls lower halves were now fully exposed to each other. "Uhh.. I

don't understand why you took both of our sk..." Hisa silenced Anita into another passionate kiss and lowered herself in between her legs. Upon contact both girls privates were touching

which sent pleasurable feelings though both of their bodies. Hisa broke the kiss and started rubbing her slit against Anita's ever so gently. The intense feelings of having her lover rub

against her was intoxicating for Anita as she tried her best not to scream out in pleasure. Instead she focused on Hisa's left ear then proceed to nibble on it gently with the edge of her

teeth. This made Hisa moan sweetly as she felt wonderful things being done to her ear. Suddenly she took in a sharp gasp as she felt Anita's tongue lick the edges of her earlobe. "Oooh..

Anita yes!" The motion of Hisa's slit rubbing against Anita's increased as both girls could feel they were nearing the edge. Anita wrapped her arms around Hisa's back as she begged for her

not to stop. Hisa buried her face into Anita's neck as she pushed herself against her lover one last time before releasing a load of girl juices as she gave out a muffled moan. Feeling her

partner's release drove Anita over the edge too as her hips spazmed uncontrollably making her bite down on her lip to quiet the audible moan. Both girls were now panting heavily as

they layed completely still on top of each other falling asleep into a peaceful bliss.

*********************

Should I make a forth chapter?(post a comment/review to make yourself heard!) if the want is great enough I'll continue if not I just leave the story as it is : )


End file.
